Piromanía
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Cuando la ficción se torna una plausible realidad. La llama Vongola enemiga de los mismos o la última elección del jefe Vongola fue un error. -Demasiado entrenamiento... Siento que me voy a morir...-Y lo harás. AU (Tsuna centric) ycho! Enjoy!


_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**. Hola a todos~ Os traigo un relato one-shot (AU) donde he dejado correr como loca mi imaginación, no me he contenido para nada. Es algo gore, psicologico, sobrenatural, angst y friendship. No hay parejas, solo salen los protagonistas como víctimas de las circunstancias. El protagonista es Tsuna cómo Décimo de los Vongola. Bueno, espero que les guste._

 _Tenia ganas de subirlo~_

 _KHR no me pertence ni tampoco sus personajes, ya quisiera yo. Solo hice esto (hace mucho tiempo, por pura diversión) Ojo con lo sangriento, repito solo es ficción y hago lo que quiero con los personajes, para divertirme. Dejen Review o Fav si les ha entretenido/gustado._

 _LET'S DO THIS!_

* * *

Piromanía

* * *

Eso es lo que me describe, una sola palabra entre miles de millones, pirómano, insano, descontrolado.

 _Más bien no logro recordar cuando empezó todo, que fue lo que me llevó a dicho extremo, lo que me obligó a arder y a cubrir de llamas todo lo que se encontrase bajo mis pies._

 _No pensé en ningún momento de mis años vividos, nada tras ninguna experiencia que pudiese darme alguna pista sobre que esto podría pasar, tampoco es que viviera una vida muy tranquila, solo que esperaba convertirme en el líder que todo el mundo deseaba de mí._

 _Es en estos momentos de lucidez, de trasparencia en los que mi cabeza deja de dar vueltas, mi vista se vuelve clara y logro sustraer alguno de mis pensamientos humanos. En el rincón más recóndito de mi refugio guardo un puñado de estos papeles con memorias, que muchas de ellas no vuelven, levantan el vuelo hacia el horizonte de la infinidad._

 _Yo, yo no quise matar a nadie, siempre estuve contra la idea de volverme como reborn pedía, un líder hecho y derecho partiendo de una persona inútil, des de un Zero imposible._

 _Me disculpo a quien sea, todo me está atormentando, mi corazón late tan deprisa que temo que se salga, esto seguro que aparecerá más mojado que mi silueta bajo la lluvia el día del juicio final._

 _No recuerdo nada y a estas alturas de seguro que si os encuentro, sé de alguien que anda detrás de mí, lo intuyo, os podría matar._

 _Es muy difícil de contar. Más bien odio contarlo o tener porque no recuerdo pero supongo que esto es un adiós y que siempre os he querido._

 _S. Tsunayoshi_

* * *

-Realmente esta es la última que ha escrito pero si cuenta lo de las memorias tiene que haber otras.-Recogió el papel que tenía atapado bajo la suela y lo metió en el bolsillo arrugándolo, se dio la vuelta y salió de esas ruinas con la cabeza en alto. Eso claramente era una noticia pero no le agradaba nada la idea de contar una de tan mala, afrontar el asunto ya era crudo, no hacía falta hurgar más en la herida pero ese niño le obligo así que lo hizo.

Saco del bolsillo contrario del pantalón un blog de notas con trozos de páginas colgando de él, la tapa toda arañada y los bordes doblados y medio desintegrados, tomo la cuerda roja de en medio y tiro de ella descubriendo e punto que guardaba.

Cogió el papel y lo releyó mientras tomaba el camino de vuelta con calma, a pasos lentos y una mano en el bolsillo.

* * *

 _No me busquéis, yo solo quiero estar solo por un tiempo, eso es todo, estoy bien así que rehusaros a buscarme o seguirme… estoy realmente bien._

 _He estado un poco cansado des del último entrenamiento y quiero usar lo último aprendido y repasarlo en solitario, ya me he encargado de encontrar un sitio donde comer y dormir, cuando termine ya regresaré._

 _Tsunayoshi sawada._

* * *

-Realmente tenía ganas de irse…- suspiro y guardo el blog atrapando el papel de nuevo en él.

Eso a Kyoya lo volvía realmente loco, primero obligado a estar bajo las ordenes de aquel enclenque inútil y luego que el mismo idiota se marchara sin decir nada a nadie. Eso lo arrastraba a actos violentos, inclusive a pegar a algún estudiante inferior solo por tirar un papel al piso, su temperamento, ahora mismo, era tan o más volátil que ese idiota fumador compulsivo.

Todo se remonta hasta hace solo un mes, bueno realmente 28 días.

-¡Reborn, un pequeño descanso!- tsuna se arrastraba por el suelo con los guantes de lana medio agujereados, su flequillo caído barría parte de sus ojos, se metía en su nariz y arrastraba arena con él. El pequeño arcobaleno seguía encima dela caja de madera sin cambiar ápice su decisión.

-Hasta que no mejores no voy a parar…- dijo el pequeño dándose la vuelta.

-Estoy cansado, tengo hambre y mañana es el cumpleaños de kyoko-chan y debo asistir como sea…- reborn le piso la mano. –Hiiiiiieeeee!- no vas a ir hasta que no domino la siguiente fase del x burner- dicho eso desapareció.

Tsuna se sentó en el suelo y reflexiono por unos segundos, era verdad que el x burner era una pasada pero reborn decía que la siguiente versión le permitiría graduar la intensidad de las llamas, es decir, menos llamas pero más puras y lo podría utilizar dos o más veces sin destrozarse el cuerpo enteramente.

Sabía que su tutor tenía razón pero una persona normal no podía entrenar una semana entera sin dormir, al segundo día ya creía que moría.

Levanto tambaleándose apoyando el peso en las rodillas y miro al cielo porque en un momento se mareo.

La impresión que le dio el cielo ese momento sabía que no se repetiría nunca más.

Completamente despejado, con ondas azules, purpura y dorados se acumulaba en un centro como si fuera un agujero negro en el cielo, tan amplio e infinito que lo hizo sentir pequeñísimo. Hacia el este u oeste no había nada que lo detuviese y en cinco minutos todo se tiño de rojo y naranja señalando el atardecer, la luna alzo su cresta y el cielo se destilo cayendo en la oscuridad absoluta.

El solo en medio de la noche, en medio de nada pero rodeado de vegetación baja y algunos animales salvajes supuso.

En su bolsillo palpó el bote de píldoras de la híper última voluntad vacío, lo miro y lo lanzo contra una roca troceándolo.

-Ya va siendo hora de despertar la voluntad en ti.

No no quiero hacer nada, solo quiero dormir.- sus ojos fueron cerrándose aun de pie, con los brazos caído a un lado y el resto del cuerpo inmóvil.

-Enciende la llama que surca los cielos.

Demasiado inmenso, me presiona…- Un peso enrome de ser el décimo jefe de una mafia y la responsabilidad y el peso de las vidas que están tras él. Las siluetas de dichas personas desaparecieron en medio de ceniza.

-Llega a la profundidad de la llama y quémala.

¿Arder más aun?- sentía ardor en el pecho, y un calor nada agradable que parecía desintegrarle la piel.

-Quemar, fuego, rojo, naranja, calor, arder, destruir.

Pero el fuego destruye todo, incluso los amigos.

-Quema tus responsabilidades sawada, libérate de ese fatuo destino que se te ha asignado.

Pero yo vivo bien, ¿no?

Dudas, culpabilidad, ¿que harás con todo eso?- en su mente se vislumbró un trazo de luz, pero era algo no puro.

-No existen las ideas, no existen las palabras, ni las promesas ni las personas, solo debes deshacerte de todo aquello que entorpece en tu destino.

No puedo, yo debo convertirme en….- consigo abrir los ojos pero vio algo que no esperaba, una entidad echa enteramente de fuego.

-Ven conmigo.-le invito tomado su mano que ardió en llamas anaranjadas. –Solo debes déjate llevar y tomaras todo este poder...- pero tsuna de un mantazo la aparto y por el mismo encendió en el la llama de la voluntad.

-Bien- y esa entidad se apagó.

El fuego de la frente de tsuna quemaba con fulgor, la presión sanguínea se elevaba por momentos y un dolor intenso de cabeza empezó a atormentarlo, el fuego en sus manos consumió los guantes que usaba, las lentillas electrónicas registraron una tasa tan alta que el sistema cayo en error permanente.

El eco de las palabras anteriores resonó en su cabeza, y poco a poco tomaban claridad, era una voz, suave y conocida, una voz que de tímida se volvió dominante e intimidante, algo que al final llego a ser su propia voz.

-El destino…- pensó en un instante mirando sus manos y brazos arder en llamas intensamente naranjas, ya no era aquella llama que parecía una cerilla, fuego con cuerpo propio cubriendo el suyo. –Voy a encender el cielo para mí solo.

Elevo el vuelo cruzando el cielo hacia casa y para vestirse bien y entrar en condiciones paro en una de las esquinas de la calle.

Dejo la bolsa que llevaba consigo en el suelo y miro diagonalmente en dirección a la puerta. Hizo ademan de abrir la bolsa pero alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo levanto a casi un metro del suelo.

-Vaya vaya a quien tenemos aquí. –dijo el tipo que salió detrás del que lo sujetaba.

-Un niño a estas horas solo en la calle, ¿quieres jugar un poquito?- su muñeca crujió pero tsuna no movió ni un pelo para quejarse, no tenía miedo, esos tipos no podían hacerle nada.

-Vaya...- dijo el tipo mientras caminaba con el colgando y lo atrapaba entre su cuerpo y la pared. –Entonces solo hay una opción.-sonrió con superioridad antes de sacar un mechero del bolsillo.

-Vamos a quemarte y dejar que ardas hasta que mueras en medio de tu familia, fah.- el otro tipo señaló un pilón de bolsas desechadas por el vecindario y su supuesto lugar de la muerte.

-Perdonen…- interrumpió el propio acosado levantado la mirada y cruzándola con la del tipo que lo tenía sujeto. – ¿Y cuál es el horario? Mi agenda anda un poco apretada.- devolvió el golpe con una alagada y torcida sonrisa.

-Oh!- el tipo de que agarraba las bolsas se dio la vuelta.- que atrevido y lindo.-añadió una mueca lujuriosa que revolvió las tripas de sawada. –Golpeémoslo…- empezó a dar pequeños saltos, la baba le escurría de la comisura de la boca.- ¡violémoslo y quémemelo después!- su compañero solo asintió pero al mirar a tsuna realmente ardía sin necesidad de mechero.

-¡Mi agenda anda apretada!- lo empujo con todas su fuerzas hasta sentarlo en el suelo. – ¿Y ahora qué?- avanzo hasta ese tipo y coloco su zapato encima de su tripa.- divirtámonos y quemémoslo…- su pie ardió y quemo el zapato consigo el pecho del tipo que empezó a retorcerse bajo ese toque.

-Tu piel está caliente…- murmuro sonriente mientras retiraba el pie y arrodillándose apoyaba la mano.

-¡Déjame excitarte más!- quemo todo el pecho y las llamas lo rodearon hasta desfigurarle la cara por completo, consumir la piel, músculo y dejo de moverse.

El otro cayo sentado justo donde estaba, tsuna aparto el cuerpo del anterior y fue avanzando tranquilo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué es lo que más me gusta hacer?- saco del bolsillo el mechero lo encendió apareciendo una llama azul, acerco la suya y esa desapareció. –Consumir fuego y quemar la llama.

El tipo se levantó y hecho a correr, lo tenía justo detrás. Lo agarro de las piernas y se las arrancó, cayó al suelo mientras aullaba.

-A mí también me gusta jugar. –y quemo las manos, subiendo hacia los brazos y llegando al pecho.- Pero de ti ya me aburrí.

La calle quedo cubierta de cenizas negras. Recogió la bolsa y la colgó de un hombro, empezó a caminar en silencio, cuando algo lo desestabilizo tanto que lo hizo vomitar.

-¡Décimo!- esa voz, era Gokudera, su guardián. – ¿Qué hace aquí fuera en medio de la oscuridad?- pero encontró a tsuna vomitando como un descosido. Corrió hacia el e hizo ademan de ayudar pero su mano fue golpeada con la palma del otro.

-Estoy bien, solo…- limpio su boca con la manga y siguió su camino. – me voy, adiós. –dejo al pobre Hayato hay en medio con ambas cejas juntas hacia arriba, su instinto de protector estaba tan alterado que juraba que iba a salirse, ¿que con el jefe?

Abrió la puerta despacio, cerro en silencio, tiro los zapatos y fue al pis superior casi arrastrándose, se encontraba terriblemente mal, su cabeza latía y todo daba vueltas.

Tomo lo primero que encontró y se metió en la ducha, bajo el agua todo se volvió más turbio aun.

El agua que no lograba tocar su cabeza porque se convertía en vapor, mientras la que caía en su espalda aparecía congelada.

Saltaron todas las alarmas, y del susto cayo fuera golpeándose en el suelo, el mareo cedió y quedo sentado unos instantes. El entrenamiento con reborn, la alucinación de lo de la voluntad y que cuando llego dejo mal los zapatos.

Más tranquilo se incorporó y termino con el aseo, ya mañana seria otro día.

-Bueno para nada Tsuna!- reborn se lanzó en el bulto de la cama pero hay no había nadie, solo un montón de almohadas recubiertas con el pijama del chico y entre todo un papel mal doblado.

Cuando lo leyó su ira llego a los límites y al golpear la puerta del cuarto esta cuyo tras sus pasos, partida en dos, a la salida.

-Hola reborn-san!- saludó la mama de Tsuna, Nana. –Sabes dónde anda mi hijo.- la pobre mujer intentaba no delatar sus nervios pero el cucharon metálico todo descorchado tras su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

-Precisamente voy a buscarlo. – se apresuró y tomo el rumbo más fácil, donde Gokudera. Entro por la ventana y lo despertó de un golpe, el chico con el pantalón de pijama color azul cielo, largo y de osos, negros y blancos, supuso de la hermana, una camiseta de tirantes junto con una cola, cayó de la cama golpeándose la cara.

-¡Que, que qué!- grito mientras se sentaba y frotaba su frente adolorida.

-Tsuna.- solo dijo el chiquitín y Hayato se puso de pie como un resorte.

-¡El décimo!- exclamo como si le hubiera pinchado. – Ayer lo vi… -compuso una expresión extraña mientras se llevaba las manos a la barbilla, su cara denotaba preocupación de más infinito, todo esto sería una exageración si la intuición vongola de rebron no estuviera igual.

-Pues desapareció.- tomo asiento en el alfeizar de la ventana y le lanzó un avión de papel que hayato atrapo con los dientes mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-¡Que no le siga, que está bien, que está entrenando!- hecho el grito al cielo el peliblanco.- ¡Décimo!- berreó mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta y encendía un cigarro tras otro. –Vámonos- en media hora se organizó una reunión de los guardianes en la preparatoria nanamori, concretamente en la sala del grupo de teatro.

-Maldito herbívoro.- mascullo hibari mientras sacudía las tronfas en el aire.

-Pero tsuna no haría eso, ¿no?- interrogó Yamamoto no muy convencido y más esperanzado de que fuera una broma de parte del niño, pero viendo el temblor de hayato debía significar que era cierto.

La conclusión a la que llegaron es que entre todos, y por separado buscarían a tsuna y obtendrían pistas del porqué de esa repentina desaparición.

En las siguientes semanas, junto con un rastreador de llama solo llegaron a diferentes zonas fúnebres de la ciudad donde encontraban papeles con la llama de la voluntad del décimo, pero ningún rastro de su cuerpo.

Aquí es donde llegaba Kyoya, al principio tenía como quipo ir con el caballo saltarín pero se separaron al sentir una enorme llama en la dirección opuesta, y hibari encontró la décima carta donde sin nombre ni firma ese estúpido de despedía.

-¡Ey tú!- llego hayato corriendo y fumando cinco cigarros simultáneamente-¿Qué?- pregunto ansioso mientras miraba a los lados y tras hibari.

-Nada.- negó pero le estampo la carta en la cara. –Es la última, parece ser que alguien o algo lo va a matar.

-¿Huh?-

-La décima, ¿eh?- Reborn se posó de pie en la mesa entre los papeles supuestamente escritos por tsuna, mientras los guardianes y las chicas guardaban silencio absoluto.

-La primera pedía que no le siguiéramos.- Dino cruzó los bazos y pasó la carta a las chicas que preocupadas intercambiaron miradas con él.

La segunda es esta, la he encontrado hoy mismo, bajo un árbol con las raíces en llamas, pero el papel no se quemó.

* * *

 _Queridos chicos, siento preocuparos pero un no puedo volver, hay algo que quiero descubrir y algo de lo que tengo que ocuparme ahora mismo. Lo siento reborn me marche sin decir nada y segur que te enfadaste, también perdóname por eso, yo nunca lo quise así._

 _Me marche por voluntad propia y porque quiero convertirme en el jefe vongola que vosotros queréis, tengo que afrontar el destino que han acarreado cada uno de los anteriores a mí._

 _El anillo vongola está en el tercer cajón en mi cuarto junto con nuts, los he dejado aquí para protegerlos._

 _Lo siento de veras._

 _Tsunayoshi sawada_

* * *

-Aquí se disculpa por su fuga y nos dice que no hay manera de localizarlo buscando el anillo o la caja vongola.

Y esta es la tercera.

* * *

 _H_ _ola, sigo afanoso con ese compromiso por lo tanto no puedo dejarlo, es ese destino que me han brindado y el cual me obliga a no perecer. Ciertamente debería estar con vosotros pero aún es temprano para mí, no son solo palabras sino hechos los que quiero que veáis cuando haya dominado por completo y haya construido en mí la voluntad de los Vongola._

 _Sigo insistiendo en que os rehuséis a seguirme o puede acarrear graves consecuencias._

 _Décimo Vongola._

* * *

-Esta parece haberla escrito en modo híper última voluntad, y es aquí donde quiero llegar. –todos tomaron la palabra de reborn y centraron su atención en él.

-Puede que haya dominado la voluntad sin la necesidad de mis balas o de las píldoras.

-¿Y eso puede ser malo?- hubo un silencio atormentador, con lo que Reborn siguió hablando.

-Para entrar en la última voluntad por uno solo hay que tener remordimientos, la voluntad te mueve a hacer eso como "si fueras a morir" pero si en vez de arrepentimientos usas otro tipos de sentimientos no es la llama de la voluntad, solo es un estado de descontrol y inestable entre la vida y la muerte.

Un ejemplo seria Xanxus, el usaba la ira como voluntad pero él no entraba en fase de la última, si Tsuna hubiera usado toda esa negatividad sin un impulso, ahora mismo se encontraría en el camino del ultimo dolor.

-Pero cuando entrenaba usted estaba, ¿no? –reborn agacho la cabeza y les dio la espalda a todos.

-Esa noche lo deje solo después de forzarlo una semana y sin píldoras de la última voluntad, pensé que al ser bueno para nada volvería a casa llorando, o algo así.

-Pero esa noche el jefe fue aplastado por el peso de ser el décimo y por la inmensidad del mundo. Hayato excedió un cigarro despacio, el humo apareció en forma de círculos concéntricos.

-Y se volvió loco.

-¡Déjanos ir!- esas personas corrían en medio de una densa vegetación, sin rumbo aparente y el miedo en el cuerpo, alguien los perseguía per n sabían quién ni porque.

Jadeando las personas olvidaba que eran los grupos, que era la solidaridad y que era la amistad, solo pensar en sí mismo y sobrevivir se convirtió en su última prioridad.

-¿Porque?- una de las chicas del grupo paró más atrás.

-¿Qué haces estúpida?- interrogo una de ellas dando un paso hacia delante. –Te vamos a dejar allí, vámonos.-ella solo cerró los ojos –Iros-ordenó al grupo entero y allí la dejaron, entre un camino lleno de árboles en llamas.

La chica solo suspiro y tapo su boca con la parte superior de jersey, quedo allí de pie contemplando la fuerza de las llamas y la intensidad con la que ardían, parecían bestias hambrientas comiéndose a personas.

De entre las llamas apareció alguien que estaba muy lejos de quemarse y cerca de ser puro fuego, un chico que no paró ni para mirarla, solo caminó unos metros antes de desaparecer de un salto, y volver a aparecer con la chica con la que había peleado antes.

La tenía agarrada por la parte trasera del jersey y la puso frente a la contempladora de llamas.

-Vuestros nombres.- inquirió el chico ardiente.

-Ve-ve-la- dijo medio llorando la que estaba sujeta con una sola mano por el chico en llamas.

-Milo- dijo la otra destapando su boca, realmente era difícil respirar allí, hacía calor, y tu cabeza parecía estar a punto de explotar.

-Milo- la miró mientras traspasaba su alma con esos ojos anaranjados. –Dile adiós a Vela.- en las pupilas de Milo, de un color muy común derivado del chocolate se podía reflejar un sentimiento que hizo temblar una voluntad.

-Adiós- dijo Milo mientras componía una sonrisa ladeada, el fuego que la iluminaba proveniente de la cabeza del chico lo torno todo tétrico. –Buenas noches Vela- El chico la traspasó por la mitad con el puño en llamas salpicando ambos de sangre caliente, rojo ardiente. El cuerpo de la chica se partió por la mitad y creó un charco de sangre en el suelo que tiñó la arena de ese hermoso color.

Milo, se arrodilló en el suelo y con los dos dedos de su mano derecha, dibujo en la cara del cadáver los caracteres de estúpida y siguió bajando hasta llegar al pecho donde con los demás, ramifico el dibujo como si fueran ondas, los hizo retorcerse en forma de espirales pasando por las extremidades superiores y acabo por finalizarlo en el suelo de grava. Tiño las suelas y siguió bailando con la sangre sobre sus palmas hasta que se secó.

Realmente estaba feliz de lo que veía y Tsuna, desconocido por las desconocidas estaba bajando del cielo anaranjado a un mundo terrenal de sangre e hígados.

-Bienvenido a la insensatez, Sawada, y la sangre en sus manos cubrió ahora su propia cara y se retorcía de placer en ella.

El bosque quedó reducido a la nada y también en él las personas que huían, les quemó las ropas, los rostros y los miembros unos delante de otros, el fuego incontrolable que poseía ahora mismo anhelaba más y más destrucción pero en todos los lugares que había ido nada había servido.

Empezar por arder de pies a cabeza y está a punto de estallar, sentía su muerte a pie de página, y su vida flotando como el humo de sus obras.

Lo desconocido lo atormentaba y más en la puesta del sol, era en la noche que gobernaba manteniendo las llamas en alto retando al astro rey, quemando todo lo que se pusiera por delante y asesinado de la peor forma que alguien podía soportar.

Intentó salvarse de todo aquello, quería que lo salvasen pero no quiera que se acercaran, el fuego era fuego, también para sus amigos.

Los ecos de las personas, las voces y los gritos estallaban en sus oídos y lo hacían gritar mientras las flamas se intensificaban. Había destruido su parte humana y había pisado parte de la humanidad llegando a considerar que los humanos estaban hechos para desfogar su ira.

Si no era hoy seria mañana que despertaria lleno de sangre, entre cadáveres tirado como si él también hubiera sido asesinado, que ya no recordaba quien era ni porque lo hacía, solo era simple, cuando trataba de recordar todo se volvía naranja y una especie de frio lo cubría.

No conseguía ser estable, las llamas demasiado intensas no lo le permitían moverse, realmente era puro fuego, se odiaba sin saber realmente que era y tenía remordimientos de los que uno no podía salvarse ni renaciendo millones de veces

En cuanto podía escriba una carta conteniendo lo que en ese instante venía a su cabeza, cada vez era menos, solo oía una palabra que provoca un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, algo muy asqueroso y lo hacía caer, algo que le disgustaba.

Odiaba a la gente y tenía pesadillas con matanzas y fuego. Asesinaba y luego recogía gatos en la calle, y lanzaba quemándolos en el aire, le entraban náuseas y sufría fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Llegaban veces que no podía moverse y sus articulaciones empezaban a sangrar, cada vez que se movía lo oía, décimo, si él había escrito la décima papeleta pero nada sucedía.

-Mi sangre es fría…- comentó mientras miraba la sangre de entre las llamas de su mano en medio del cielo, volvía a ser de noche y volvía a estar ardiendo.

Una gota de sangre decidió descender y cayó a la cabeza de alguien que justo corría hacia allí, viendo su patio arder, las aulas y su querida preparatoria.

Al mirar arriba la ira se intensifico, una bola de llamas se mantenía quieta en el aire mientras su escuela ardía ¿que se supone que tenía que hacer?

Nada de pureza, nada de calor, eran llamas frías pero mantenían un color rojo como si un líquido circulara entre ellas, otra gota cayó en su mano que mantenía estirada.

Aquella sangre al tocar su piel caliente se solidifico convirtiéndose en una curva, cayo una cantidad mayor junto con un pequeño fuego de color albino.

En su palma ardió la llama de una última voluntad con un mensaje, una petición de corazón.

-Ma-ta-me- hibari no tuvo que reflexión más y llamó por teléfono al resto, sin tapujos los informó.

-He encontrado a Tsuna, voy a matarlo. – a otro lado de la línea se oyeron insultos y chillidos varios antes de marchar todo y entrar en escena.

-¿Qué quieres?- la llama goteante se dispersó dejando entre ver la silueta de una persona cubierta internamente de sangre, un olor fuerte a muerte golpeo la nariz de Kyoya y tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar.

-Vengo a eliminarte.- saltó encima de su presa dispuesto a todo, y cumpliendo al última voluntad de su ex jefe, realmente liberándolo de un enrome peso.

La persona cubierta por flamas sangrientas era rápido y la única forma que encontró kyoya fue usar la caja vongola y encerrarlo dentro hasta consumir su oxígeno, pero era un putrefacto cadáver, ansioso de muerte, sangre y destrucción.

Las llamas de la voluntad de kyoya, al menos la mayoría eran absorbidas por esa gran esfera de fuego, la persona en su interior se mantenía quieta dentro contemplando con alma y ojos vivos, la muerte de alguien cercando a él.

Pero en toda defensa siempre hay un hueco y kyoya consiguió colarse por el medio llegando al corazón de todo el asunto, los ojos de tsuna estaba ahí, junto con ese Tsuna, que con la última voluntad reflejada en ellos pedía sin palabras que le matase.

* * *

-Y entonces, ¿murió o no?- lambo dio un saltó encima de la mesa pero se resbaló y se dio contra el suelo, pero no lloro, solo rio orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Si el gran Hibari Kyoya lo derrotó salvando toda la ciudad, pero el líder de los vongola quedó en memoria de todos, como un buen jefe, aunque un poco gallina al principio- se rio mientras se subía en el regazo de Yamamoto, el segundo encargado de cuidarlo ya que Gokudera había ido preocupadísimo a ver su décimo alarmado por el relato de Lambo.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poquito?- Takashi sonrió hacia el niño que tenía ambos puños dentro de la boca.

-¡Creo que es lo que pasaría si Tsuna se volviera malo y loco!, ¿A que molaría mucho?- yamamoto rascó su nuca mientras seguía riendo. ¿Gokudera que le dejaste ver en la tele a este niño?, cunado lo viera ya le tocaría las orejas…

-Decimo, decimo decimo deci…. Uhaaaah!- gokuera encontró a Tsuna totalmente en llamas, cuerpo entero, exactamente como una bola de fuego.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hayato?- inquirió mr. Reborn saliendo de entre dos matorrales y apuntándolo con un arma, el chico aun en pijama, pantuflas y coleta no cabía de sí.

-¿Dominando la última voluntad?- respondió con una pregunta hacia el niño.

-Dominando la última voluntad, ven Tsuna.- y el mencionado se dejó caer al suelo dramáticamente, sangraba por la nariz y por los codos.

-¿Decimo te has vuelto loco?- Sawada compuso la cara de incomprensión más grande de la historia

-¿Huh?- y luego de que Gokudera soltase el monólogo de Lambo, con detalles y todo, Tsuna enloqueció.

-¡QUEMAR, QUEMAR COMO SI FUERA MORIR!- gritaba mientras estaba sujeto con dos cuerdas y bajo los pies de reborn que tranquilo se mantenía encima.

-MI QUERIDO DECIMO-FO FO BUAH ah ahaa a…- el peliblanco se deshacía en lágrimas y todo esto solo por una historia falsa de un niño al que acaban de poner películas de terror y miedo para que no tocase los huevos.

-Yamamoto, ¿y tú quieres una?- el niño con cuernos carraspeo para empezar su relato, tenía un talento que era necesario esconder a la de ya. –Tu serás un asesino que cortaras las cabezas de tus victimas con un cuchillo de cocina, mataras en silencio y a quienes se adulen en el espejo les aplastaras el cráneo contra el vidrio.- Y todo eso dicho con ilusión y una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

 _Ciao amichi~ Espero que les haya dejado fuera de lugar... ¿Verdad? Si les ha dejado WTF digan porque !y si esto es porqueria, que me parta un rayo!_

 _!Besos! Ka-gura-chan._


End file.
